Naruto: the Spirit King's Grandson
by Kigen No KitsuneOokami
Summary: A New and Improved Version of the story previously owned by Kazuma Uzumaki. Watch as The Creator of Seireitei comes to the aid of the Substitute Shinigami. Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto the Spirit King's Grandson**

**Kigen: Alright everyone. This is a story I adopted from Kazuma Uzumaki. I intend to make this story the best I can. Mind you, this is a Massive Harem story. Don't like, don't read.**

**I don't own Naruto ,or Bleach…..damn…**

**To all Flamers…..COME AT ME BRO!**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Kukaku" Demon/God**

"Orihime" Characters Dialogs

"_Rangiku" Character Thoughts_

_**Story Start:**_

Naruto stood over the dead bodies of Sasuke and Obito; glaring at Madara as black tendrils started to absorb their dead corpses.

"It's over Madara. The Juubi is gone forever, and your followers are dead as well." said Naruto

"It isn't over! I am immortal! I can't and I will not die! I'll just regenerate all the damage you have done to me boy." boasted Madara before he saw Naruto smirking.

"That's right you will that's why I'm going to seal you. I'll seal you and myself away. That way, with the Juubi gone, the civilians of the world can have peace since you killed all the Shinobi." said Naruto blazing through hand seals.

"W-what?" asked Madara shocked at this.

"Shiki Fuin" shouted Naruto as the Shinigami appeared behind him and thrust its hand into his back and grabbed Madara's soul and he looked at Naruto one last time as said blonde shouted "FUIN" and the Shinigami sealed Madara away.

After a few moments of the Shinigami and Naruto staring at each other Naruto decided to state his obvious question.

"So…um aren't you gonna take my soul" he asked.

"No I'm not" said the Shinigami bluntly.

"R-really but why?" asked Naruto surprised at this.

"You are a special case. Consuming the Juubi and your Blacklight virus made you immortal as well; as the Blacklight virus that you were injected with as a child, and you have some of my power flowing through your body…think of yourself as my grandson ." explained the Shinigami with a chuckle.

"Really?! The Shinigami is my jiji! But wait! If I'm immortal, what am I suppose to do. Every Shinobi village was destroyed by the Akatsuki and my wives are dead as well." said Naruto sadly at the thought of his loves being gone.

"I'm sorry but the time for the Shinobi is over. It is time for mankind to begin anew. As for your wives….let's just say that you will see them again soon." The Shinigami finished explaining with a slight mirth in his voice at the last statement.

Naruto looked saddened about his peoples' era was over; however he was ecstatic at the thought of seeing his wives again. The Shinigami then said something that caught his attention.

"I have a proposition for you though if you're interested" said the Shinigami.

'Well…it beats being bored for eternity' Naruto thought before looking at the Shinigami "I'm listening." he said.

The Shinigami proceeded to explain to Naruto about his idea to create a place called Seireitei, where the spirits of the deceased go after death.

"Wow so you're planning to give a whole new meaning to life after death, but what do you want me to do?" commented Naruto who thought the Lord of Death's plan was indeed rather interesting.

"I want you to get stronger. You are a new god and you'll need training, when I leave the elemental nations I want you to take everything pertaining to Shinobi history even the money. I want you to use your new abilities to create the Seireitei, corruption is everywhere Naruto and something like this will happen again I'm sure someone of your caliber will be needed I would, but I can't interfere in these affairs." said the Shinigami "I'll leave you a scroll for everything you should know so you can start your training, Are you in?" the Shinigami asked.

"Sure it could be fun." said Naruto chuckling at the thought.

"Great, we're going to go to Kami's court in about 3 weeks. I want you to get ready. I'm sure she would love to meet the new Juubi." he said before he vanished leaving behind 6 scrolls with the kanji for Reiatsu, Kido, Hakuda, Hoho, Zanjutsu, and Hollow.

"So might as well get ready Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." said Naruto as the clearing was field with thousands of clones.

"I'm not about to let another Madara happen, split up and take everything pertaining to Shinobi history and seal it up. After you all do that, learn from the Kenjutsu and Taijutsu scrolls you find and dispel every 24 hours and leave another batch of clones in your place. I'll be in the Fire Country capital training. Send a clone in 2½ weeks with everything sealed up." Naruto ordered before the clones used the Hirashin to vanish to complete their goals.

Naruto nodding and used the Hirashin to appear in the late daimyo's mansion.

"I might as well train in everything before my thirteen students get here" he said then filled the area with clones with copies of the scrolls and swords.

Naruto nodded

"Ok you all train in groups of 10 learn everything." ordered Naruto before they all got to work.

_**3 weeks later**_

Naruto was currently sitting on the roof of the great wall he created for the Seireitei it turned out Madara had a back up plan as he poisoned the water system pretty soon all the civilians died so the Seireitei was empty he had sent clones and gave them all proper burials he then destroyed all monuments of shinobi history and he trained with his Juubigan, during the week he got half way through the scrolls he also found out he had an inner hollow, he didn't want to deal with it so he used his Blacklight to consume it before it realized what was happening. He was currently waiting for the Shinigami to come get him while looking for some more moves to recreate out of an interesting set of scrolls called Dragon Ball Z that his clones found.

'This is it today. This place will finally start its road to peace. It will be a heaven to souls everywhere after they're sent here' thought Naruto smiling, before he sensed a portal open and the Shinigami appeared behind him.

"How have you been Shini-jiji? Are you ready?" said Naruto strapping a scroll to his back.

"I have been fine. And I am, however remember that you're here to train. There will be no slacking off understand Naruto?" Said Shinigami.

"I understand." Naruto answered before they stepped into the portal.

_**Kami's Court**_

Walking out of the portal Naruto was tackled by a silver blur rolling to a stop Naruto got a look at the suspect, who for some reason looked familiar to him, racking his brain till a memory came up.

_**Flashback**_

_**Konohagakure**_

_**Standing on the edge of the Hokage's monument was a 5 year old Naruto preparing to commit suicide.**_

"_**Why do I have to be alone I deserve to die." Naruto said before he took a step over the edge and two hands grabbed him and pulled him away from the edge. He began struggling to get away from whoever grabbed him untill he heard a voice.**_

"**W**_**hy would you try to do that Naruto-Kun?" said a soft voice.**_

_**Naruto turned to see a beautiful silver haired azure eyed woman wearing a white kimono.**_

"**B**_**ecause it's all my fault my parents died, no one likes me anyway; I've just been lied to every day." he said remembering the documents he read inside the Hokage's office that said his parents took a claw from the Kyuubi to save him and someone named Jiraya was his guardian.**_

"_**Not everyone hates you Naruto kun I don't." she said as she rubbed his left cheek with her hand.**_

"_**Who are you any way." Naruto asked as his tears began to dry.**_

"_**My name is Akira but you know me Kami." she said smiling at the boy.**_

"_**You're Kami. So can you take me away from here?" Naruto asked hopefully.**_

"…_**sigh…I wish I could. But I cannot your meant for great things Naruto-kun, but I have a gift for you that will help you." she said as a black orb formed in her hand.**_

"_**What is it Akira-Chan? Will it make me strong?" asked Naruto excited to get his first gift.**_

"_**Yes. It is called Blacklight, I'll give it to you if you promise to use it to protect your precious people." Kami said seriously, her lovely face was very stern at this statement.**_

_**Naruto paused and looked out at the village "Ok I promise." he said before Kami put the orb into his chest and Naruto fell unconscious**_

_**End Flashback**_

"Akira-Chan?" Naruto asked shocked at what he sees.

"So you still remember me Naruto-kun? I told you that you were meant for great things" she said smiling softly.

"Yeah, I guess you were right thank you." he said "Now I'm going to be here till I'm finished training so let's get started." Naruto finished while The Shinigami and Kami smirk sadistically.

_**10 Thousand years later**_

It's been ten thousand years since Naruto started training he and the Shinigami kept an eye on the Seireitei and he wasn't surprised as he thought he be to see that corruption was still around he taught 13 souls how to use Reiatsu but hasn't watched what's been going on in the last 1000 years . He traveled to Hueco Mundo and befriended two unique hollows named Neliel and Tia a century ago. They reported to him on things that happen in Hueco Mundo, however Neliel had been quiet for the past few decades. He was worried however he decided that she would be fine. He got stronger in his Shinigami and hollow abilities. He had married Kami and has been happy ever since alongside his wives whom he got back together with. He had also married women from his past life after he had gotten to know them. He was currently getting ready to leave in order to explore the modern world.

"I'm going to miss you Naruto kun." said Kami hugging Naruto tightly.

"I'll miss you to Hime I'll always love you." he said before kissing her passionately.

"I know and be sure to give me some more harem sisters Naruto-kun." she said smiling sweetly as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"B-But what about the wives I have now?" He said at the thought of having more women.

Akira smirked a devious smile at his question. 'Oh Naru-Koi, you know that old statement. 'The More the Merrier'." She giggled at his near atomic blush.

"Um….sure….ok…Whatever you say Hime." Naruto said with a blush rising onto his face as he jumped into a portal.

_**Karakura Town**_

A portal appeared under a bridge out walked a Blond haired man with blood red streaks in a ponytail that came down to the middle of his back, wearing a red vest and a sleeveless black muscle shirt with black jeans and a pair of black steel-toed sandals. A solid black tattoo of the Shiki Fuin seal can be seen on his right shoulder.

"She really wants me to have a harem…sigh…well might as well check around for a while." said Naruto before a massive surge of energy passed over him.

"_Damn I thought I had time to chill out before something like this happened." thought Naruto_

Naruto walked out and looked up to see cracks appearing in the sky.

"Well…can't let them kill anybody." he said before he vanished in a burst of speed and started slaughtering hollows left.

Landing on the roof Naruto looked out over the town to see that hollows were coming from everywhere.

"_I'm gonna kill whoever is responsible for this." Naruto thought._

_**Elsewhere**_

I'm gonna kill Uryu for doing this." thought a spiky orange haired, he was tall and lean with brown angry eyes wearing Shinigami clothes with a massive zanbatou He was Ichigo Kurosaki

"I've been killing hollows all day and they just keep coming." he thought "It's all his fault" as a picture of a black haired boy with glasses with an arrogant look on his face flashed in his mind.

Ichigo growled to himself and kept running down the street he was on, "I'm coming for you Uryu, Don't underestimate me you bastard!"

_**Elsewhere x2**_

An arrow of pure energy pierced the mask of a hollow, forcing it to break and the body to fade into nothingness.

The black haired teen that had been cursed out by the other stood with a bow of energy in one hand, his other drawn back to fire again with blood dripping from his fingertips. "It's getting harder to kill them in one strike." he thought to himself. "The number of hollows is far more than the amount of bait I used. I can't seem to keep seem to keep up with just my strength and ability …No I can do this no whining I have to beat Kurosaki." he thought.

_**Elsewhere x3**_

"_**Hado #4: Byakurai(Way of Destruction #4 Pale Lightning)!"**___a small petite girl with violet eyes and black hair wearing a school uniform name Rukia Kuchiki shouted as a beam of lightning shot from her index and middle fingertips at a hollow that bounced off harmlessly, before the hollow swung at her forcing her to jump out the way.

"Shit my Kido didn't work at all, and this Hollow is just a small-fry. I've been in this Gigai for months and I'm not getting any of my strength back at all Damn It." she thought glaring at the hollow.

The hollow came in for a second attack before it was kicked in the head by a orange blur, "Ichigo" she yelled.

"Rukia-nee san!" 'Ichigo' shouted trying to hug the girl. "I've missed you"

Rukia held him back from hugging her, "Kon? Damn it Kon, now's really not the time." she yelled using her feet to keep him away. "So since you're in Ichigo's body then that means he's transformed into a Shinigami."

"Yeah." Kon responded "I think I was supposed to ask you something but I'm drawing a blank at what it was." Kon said in a thinking pose.

Rukia got a tick mark above her eyebrow before started mashing Kon's head into the ground with her foot. "Really well I'll just help you remember." she said

"Oh, that's good this place is safe." a voice said gaining their attention they turned and saw Uryu standing there. "What the hell are you talking about?" Kon roared angrily "It's your fault were in this mess."

Rukia looked at Uryu with suspicion "I see so this is your handiwork after all." she said.

"Well a pleasure to meet you is probably what I should say. This is the first time I've spoken to you privately Kuchiki san. He said smirking before he turned to Kon. "You there, the spirit in Kurosaki's body I won't let anyone in this town die." he said with conviction.

"What are you trying to prove by doing this." Rukia asked as Kon kicked the Hollow she was fighting again.

"Damn!" Uryu shouted aiming his bow at the hollow before its head was cut off.

"I finally found you son of a bitch!" shouted Ichigo.

Uryu turned to him and tilted his glasses on his face properly. "Kurosaki…" he said looking at Ichigo on the park stairs. "Hey there Ishida" Replied Ichigo.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto dodged another hollow while eating a stick of dango, before he punched the hollow's mask destroying it and flung the stink through 3 more watching as they faded away before he pulled out another dango stick and placing it in his mouth before he turned his attention to the north and he saw a Menos Grande stepping out of the cracks in the sky.

"…sigh…can never have any peace and quiet for a change" he said to himself before he shunshin from the roof.

After he left a black cat came from behind the air vent and looked where Naruto was standing before it spoke in a deep voice. "Hmm looks like Kisuke missed one when he was rounding the other kids up. And this one seems to know what's he's doing he's been fighting these hollows with ease I better follow before I lose him for the time being." the cat ran and jumped off the side of the building.

_**With the others**_

Rukia watched in horror as the Menos pulled its way through the hole in the sky.

"What is that huge hollow Rukia-nee san" Kon asked seeing her horrified face.

"Menos…a gigantic hollow born from hundreds of hollows gathering and mixing together. But I've only seen illustrations of them in textbooks, the great hollow Menos Grande." she said "This is unbelievable only the elite force can stand up to those, a lone Shinigami has no chance." she finished as a cold sweat goes down her spine.

"Well we can handle it well just cut and cut till its dead come on Ishida." said Ichigo running swinging his sword around like a lunatic.

"Oi Kurosaki" yelled Uryu running after the orange haired boy.

"Ichigo quit it you can't fight that thing you'll get annihilated!" Rukia yelled trying to stop him before a blonde haired man with a bucket hat, long cloak draped over his shoulder and wooden shoes with a cane blocked her path.

"Urahara what's the meaning of this, are you trying to get Ichigo killed?" Rukia asked offensively

"Of course not." Kisuke replied in a non-serious manner.

Rukia shoved him out of the way. "Then move! This isn't an opponent Ichigo can win against!" she shouted preparing to run when Kisuke grabbed her arm.

"Yeah, I can't really do that Kuchiki san." he replied calmly, "Please just watch quietly." Rukia's body dropped to the ground frozen "This battle is crucial for him."

The black cat arrived on the roof looking around before it was picked up and someone started to pet its head it looked up to see Naruto petting the cat Naruto smile down at the cat. "Let's watch for a little while. I'll step in when I see fit." Naruto said smiling before looking at Ichigo.

"_How did he get behind me without me sensing him, this one's different." the cat thought before purring at the much welcomed petting._

_**With Ichigo & Uryu**_

Ichigo drew closer to the Menos and with a battle cry cut into the side of its leg, however his blade only made a small gash before the hollow kicked him away as if he was an annoyance. Ichigo landed next to Uryu. "I told you that wouldn't work Kurosaki" Uryu shouted as he fired another arrow at the Menos's mask but it bounced off, Shit! I can't do any type of damage this way hey Kurosaki you ok." he asked as Ichigo hopped to his feet and smiled "Yeah I'm alright" he replied

"What were you thinking?" Uryu asked "How on earth were you going to take him down with that."

"Well, I figured I could cut his feet and work my way up to his head." Ichigo said like it was the most brilliant thing in the world.

"Geez, were you dropped on your head or something." Uryu asked as he grabbed Ichigo's sword from him. "Now get up we need to rethink our battle strategy." However when he did his bow was suddenly filled with power. "No way this is Kurosaki's Reiatsu? If this is how much he releases unconsciously…"

"Kurosaki." he called

Ichigo turned to Uryu "What do you wan…t ? what the hell is that? Why is your bow so big now?" he asked

"That's not important right now!" Uryu said in response, lying to himself, "This may sound like a weird idea but I might know how to beat him!"

"These guys can't be serious…sigh well looks like it looks like it's time to step in" Naruto said getting up while placing the cat on the roof.

He looked to see the boys had tied the sword to one of their heads and they were having a conversation while the Menos roared before opening its mouth as a red beam formed taking aim at Ichigo and Uryu.

"Cero…" Rukia whispered from the sidelines feeling helpless.

The hollow fired at Ichigo and Uryu while Naruto vanished in a burst of speed grabbed both Ichigo and Uryu by the back of their shirts before he threw them towards Rukia as the beam headed towards him shocking everyone he held his hands out and proceeded to hold of the blast.

"Ugh…damn" Naruto thought as he was being pushed back as everyone watched in shock before an idea popped into Naruto's head he smiled and maneuvered his hands and put his wrist together and chant that seem to resound around the area.

"**Ka…Me…Ha…Me**…" in the middle where his hands were a white spot seem to expand as he chanted. **"HAAAAAA!"**he shouted as a white beam of energy pushed the Cero back all the way to the Menos a flash occurred as the beam continued on its path into the stratosphere, when the flash dissipated the entire upper half of the hollow was gone as its body started to fade.

Naruto standing up looked at the cracks repair themselves "Well that was fun, oi if you guys are going to have a conversation in the middle of an hollow invasion…don't." he said looking at Ichigo and Uryu

"Um right, wait! You can see me?!" asked Ichigo.

"Well yeah I can see you; shouldn't that be obvious. Anyway, which one of you is responsible for this mess." he asked cracking his knuckles as everyone pointed to Uryu, Naruto started stalking towards Uryu.

"I did it to show the pride of the Quinces." Uryu said

"You did this for your pride. People almost died." he said before he vanished and reappeared behind Uryu with his hands in a tiger seal "Hidden style: 1000 Years of Pain" he said channeling lightning chakra as Uryu went flying screaming before he landed in the sand face first.

"Well that takes care of that. See you around." Naruto said before he vanished in a crimson flash.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto appeared in the forest of Karakura before he walked to a huge clearing before he ran through hand seals "**Mokuton: Shichuuka no Jutsu"**he yelled as a two story house shot up from the ground. Jumping down from the roof Naruto walked into the house he walked up to a bedroom and laid down on the bed. _"I wonder what would happen next." _Naruto thought to himself looking at the ceiling

"Meow"

Naruto turned his head to the window to see the cat from before on the window sill looking at him intently.

"…sigh…you know that's creepy Neko-Chan, it wouldn't be if you were a normal cat but we both know you're not." Naruto said looking at the cat as its eyes widen but it remained silent smirking Naruto got up "You want to play it like that? Ok." he said before a puff of smoke and a wolf pup was in his place smirking evilly Naruto stalked up to the cat and got prepared to pounce.

"H-how'd you do that" it said Naruto smirked before he turned back to normal in a puff of smoke.

"I'm a person of many talents; so are you going to show me what you really look like Neko-Chan?" Naruto asked the cat jumped off the window sill and started smoking before it turned into a beautiful chocolate skinned and purple haired woman who had a body built for speed and close combat. "Beautiful." Naruto said breathlessly while the woman blushed before smirking.

"Why thank you, you're not half bad yourself." she said smiling before she got serious. "Now what are you?"

"I don't trust you enough for that but we'll see somewhere down the future but the names Naruto Namikaze." Naruto said. While the woman frowned before she nodded though wondering why his name sounded so familiar.

"My name is Yoruichi Shihoin the fastest woman you'd ever meet" She said while Naruto smiled

"So what can I do for you?" Naruto asked _'she reminds me of Tabane chan before she became head of the Shihoin clan hehehe'_ Naruto thought

"Urahara was only focusing on the humans that were around that Kurosaki kid but it seems I found a diamond in the ruff. Follow me." she said before she turned back into a cat and hopped out the window.

"Well I've got nothing better to do, I guess." he said before changing back into a wolf and racing after the cat.

_**Urahara Shop**_

Naruto and Yoruichi arrived at a normal looking candy shop. Naruto followed Yoruichi to the back to see the blonde man from before with another blonde man that was wearing a button down shirt with a tie, and a Black haired woman wearing a sailor suit with glasses. Walking over to the table they were all sitting at Naruto changed back, surprising the others to his enjoyment.

"So why am I hear anyway?" Naruto asked Yoruichi changing back to normal.

"You're about to hear about our past. This is a way we show you that you are trust worthy." explained Yoruichi.

30 minutes later Naruto sat there listening to them tell their story.

"So let me get this straight you created the Hogyokyu ..."he pointing at Kisuke who nodded.

"Ok that's all I need to know" Naruto said before chains burst out of his chest and wrapped around Kisuke before hoisting him in the air while his killer intent had everyone frozen. "You bastard! Do you know what you've done?! The Seireitei was built for a place where souls could live in harmony!" Naruto said

"And how would you know." asked The blonde now known as Shinji.

"Because I created it for that purpose." Naruto said shocking them.

"W-what?!" they asked shocked while Yoruichi was remembering where she heard his name from.

"Tell me Yoruichi, the scroll that you learned from to turn into a cat from, did it have a swirl like this" Naruto asked showing a Red swirl on his forearm that had the Uzumaki swirl on it.

"Y-yes it did but how did you know that." she asked.

"My full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto said.

"Y-you're the Spirit Kings grandson you're the one who put Yamamoto Sotaicho's Predecessor in charge." said Kisuke after Naruto left him down.

"yeah and it seems that it was a mistake, sigh just great his successor actually created a council when I specifically advised him not to." Naruto said. "I'll help you guys fight Aizen I have two spies in Hueco Mundo that could help."

They nodded while Naruto got up.

"Come on Yoruichi lets go have a spar I want to see how strong you are." Naruto said making Yoruichi's eyes light up before she motioned Naruto to follow her.

_**Kigen: And Done. I hope it was all to your liking. It's not very different to the original, however I took care of all the grammatical errors I could find and added some things to where I saw fit. I hope you guys review as soon as possible.**_

_**P.s. I'm gonna go eat some Cheese cake!**_


	2. Hiatus

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**Kigen: Hello my loyal readers. I'm afraid to say that I will be taking a hiatus for now. I had several chapters for several different stories all typed up and ready to post, however, my computer got hacked last week and the only way I could restore my laptop was to completely wipe the damn thing. I was beyond pissed. I mean COME ON! I finally finish all that work and it gets destroyed?! I MEAN WHAT THE HELL?!**

**(sighs)**

**There's no helping it now. Thankfully I can just rewrite them (inwardly cries at the amount of work I have to do…..again) I can manage. I'll put up the re-typed chapters as soon as possible. **

**Thank you for your cooperation and have a nice day.**

**NOW WHERE'S MY GODDAMN CHEESECAKE!? **


End file.
